A new life
by doctor who crazy
Summary: What if Marian recovered from being stabbed by Guy of Gisborne and she carried on a normal life with Robin. But the sheriff has other plans into ruining her and robin's happy ending.
1. The escape

**A/N I do not own Robin hood or the characters in this story**

**Marian's P.O.V**

I was running across the court yard when I suddenly got cornered by Guy of Gisborne. He was talking but I couldn't registered what he was saying. Without thinking I said "I love Robin hood and I'm going to marry him". He flashed a angry glare at me then the next thing I knew he sprang forward and plunged his sword into me. I backed away and fell to my knees. Then I felt two arms around my shoulders helping me to lie down.

Robin was by my side with Djaq. She was trying to sort out my wound.

"Can you sort out the wound or is it to deep?

"We need to get her back to the kings camp".

"But first I need to take care of him". I felt Robins arms pulled away from my shoulders I tried to grab his hand but the pain was unbearable. I tried to look up but all I could see was Djaq. After a few minutes I felt someone pick me up into there arms. Then everything went blank.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I caught site of Djaq who was sitting beside me with a bowl. "You need to get plenty of rest, I've stitched up the wound so it should be okay just be careful when you sit up". I nodded. "Thank you for all your help". Then she took the bowl and walked out of the opening of the tent. I careful tried to sit up but I suddenly felt two arms pushing me down again. "No you must rest". I looked up and saw Robin with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened to guy?

"I took care of him, don't worry"

"Please tell me you didn't killed him, I know he tried to kill me but deep down he wasn't so heartless"

"I'm sorry but he got what was coming to him, and as soon as your able were taking you back to England"

"What to everything I have is either dead or burned down"

"Well I have a good friend you can stay with until your well enough to stay in the forest with me". I just nodded I couldn't be bothered arguing with him. "I have one request for you before we go back to England? He didn't let me answer he just simply took my hand and said "Will you let the king marry us properly?

"Yes". He then leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. He pulled away to soon and smiled at me. "I will go tell the king the good news and you must rest my love". I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It just seemed like I had just slipped off to sleep when my shoulder was being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Djaq with a dress in her arms. "The wedding is at sunset the king told me to give you this special gift".

She lay down the dress on the bed and walked out of the tent again. I slowly and carefully got up off the bed and went to change into the dress. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror and gasped the dress was lovely. It was open at the front with sequins running down the front. The dress was a tan orange and trailed on the ground. I took one last look then slowly walked to the opening of the tent. Standing just outside the opening was Robin with a huge smile on his face. Djaq came to my side and said "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, but who's giving me away my fathers dead"

"The king". I nodded and then the king came up behind me.

"I believe I'm giving you away and marrying you to Robin"

"Thank you". He walked me a short distance away from the tent and stopped in front of Robin.

We said our vows then slowly made our way back to our tent with the gang. Just as we were all getting settled for the night one of the guards came in. "I'm afraid you will have to leave tonight it isn't save here anymore"

"Why?

"They decided to attack again"

"But wont you need us here to fight along side you?

"No you have problems of your own the sheriff is making his way back to England"

"There is a boat in the dock waiting for you the king told me to tell you he will see you very soon in England when he makes his return, he hopes you have a safe journey home".

"Thank you, tell the king we will look forward to see him back in England". The Guard nodded and slipped out of the tent. Robin let go of my hand and started shouting orders at his men. Djaq suddenly got up and Will stood with her. "Robin were not coming back to England with you were going to stay here"

"You sure"

"Yeah".

Robin pulled them both into a hug and took my hand and started to walk for the tent door. We waited until the others joined us. Two guards provided a couple of horses for us.

"Goodbye my friends hope to see you soon". He then turn aback to me and helped me onto the horse.

**A/N The next chapter coming soon, Find out what the sheriff has planned for Robin and the gang at England. Please review and I will get update really soon. **


	2. The plan

**Robins P.O.V**

As we made our way to the port to get on a boat back to England I realised I had gained so much since I had last been here I also had lost things to. Once we arrived at the boat I climbed off the horse and carefully helped Marian off. I thanked the guards for giving us the ride then headed towards the boat. When everything we needed was onboard the boat the boat set off. I turned to find Marian clutching her side as though she was in much pain. I quickly rushed to her side.

"You need rest my love?

"It is nothing I will be fine in a minute". Before she could protested I took her into my arms and carried her below deck where I believed there was a couple of rooms. I found a room with a bed and gently placed Marian on.

"I really I'm fine"

"Some ones who's just been stabbed does not recover that fast you need your rest. And If you need me I will be up on the deck. I will see you in a bit".

She nodded and dropped off to sleep. I gently placed a kiss on her lips and silently walked out of the room. When I reached the deck I slowly walked to the edge of the boat and stared out into the distance. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I twisted around to see Much, Little John and Allan standing there looking worried. Much was the one to speak first.

"How is she?

"She's putting on a brave face"

"What you planning on doing when we get back?

"I have a friend who lives not far from Locksley she can stay there until she is well enough to join us in the woods"

"And what about the sheriff his sure to have a plot up his sleeve? Little john added.

"We will work on that when we get back but for now just rest and prepare for what's coming". They all nodded. I then decided to go maybe have a lie down. I quietly made my way back to the room Marion was resting in. Once I got to the room I gently lied down on the bed.

A few days passed and we were almost home. But once we arrived at the port we had another long journey ahead of us. Marian seemed a little better but she kept getting a fever now and again. She had agued with me when I suggested she say in bed and rest for the journey home. She wouldn't stay put so I let her sit on the deck and take in the sea air.

I was currently staring out into the sea when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see a smiling Much standing beside me.

"So what do you think the sheriff has planned for us when we arrive back?

"I'm not sure all I know that it might not be pleasant"

"Have you told Marion about your little plan yet?

"I'm working on it". I knew she wouldn't be happy with been sent away but it was the only way to protect her I couldn't loose her like a nearly had. I looked back to where much had been standing and noticed Marian had replaced him. She was smiling warmly at me.

"Marion I have to tell you something I know your going to object to this but please hear me out. It is for your own safety" She nodded

"When we get back to our camp I intent on sending you away to a nearby village to one of my old friends. It is only why you hale then you are free to come back to our camp"

"But I am perfectly fine why must you always sent me away. I am here to help we almost got separated so many times and here you are doing it again. And I will not except that"

"But you are still healing from your wound you need rest"

"You are taking this to far I am perfectly fine why cant you see". I turned to look at her in the eyes. I then noticed that she had tears running down her face. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. We stayed like that for a while then she pulled away. We had arrived at the port now everybody was heading off the boat. So I grabbed Marian's hand and we walked slowly off. "We need some horses to get us as a far as possible before night fall". I looked around trying to see if there was anywhere with horses to spare. I then caught sight of a small house with four horses tied up in a court yard behind the house. I ran to the yard and quickly untied the horses the others followed closely behind. "We cant just take these horses?

"Go place this on there step". I handed Much four bags of coins and he quickly ran to the house and placed them by the door. I helped Marion on to the horse then jumped on in front of her. Everyone else did the same.

It only seemed like we had got half way when we decided to stop for the night. There was a small inn hidden in the trees which we planned to stay for the night. We all walked inside to find a pub full of drunken men. I made my way to the counter and a oldish woman came over with a warm smile on her face. "What can I do for you?

"Have you got four rooms to spare"

"I'm afraid not but there is a small building around the back we keep the horses in"

"Yeah that will do thank you". She smiled and walked away. I turned back to my men and smiled while saying. "There are no rooms but there's a stable around the back"

"You've got to be kidding, Can't we just keep travelling we're sure to land back in Locksley before dawn if we set off now"

"Stop complaining at least we got somewhere to sleep I mean it could be worse" Allan added. We walked out of the small house and around to the back. Once we reached the stable I opened the door to reveal a room with dirt everywhere and a vile smell.

"Could be worse how could it be worse then this?

"Oh stop complaining it is after all a stable what did you expect four beds waiting for us" I had to smiled at Alan's comment. I grabbed a hand full of hay and spread it across the floor Marian caught on what I was doing and followed. After all the complaining from much we all finally dropped off.

As soon as it was dawn I woke everyone up and we was on our way again. We were about a mile off when I heard hove noises coming our way. I Quickly jumped off my horse and helped Marian down she gave me a confused look. "There is someone heading this way it could be the sheriff we have to ditch the horses". Everyone jumped down from there horses and we tied them to a nearby three then set off walking the way. But before we could walk I hide in the trees and everyone else followed. I watched as the person on the horse stopped as though waiting for someone. Then another horse stopped at the others side. I carefully watched as the person jumped down from the horse. "The other guards on there way sir"

"Great now my plan can go head Robin hood cant escape this time" I then realised who it was. The sheriff but who was with him. Gisborne cant be still alive. "Once we reach the castle we shall have a feast inviting all the people and then I will make the announcement"

"Look it looks like someone has left four horses and took to foot do you think its hood?

"If so we have to make sure we beat him back or my plan shall be spoiled". I watched as they both got back on to the horse and ride off.

"Was that Gisborne with the sheriff there?

"Yeah he must of survived. Come on if we plan to beat the sheriff back we better go". We quickly walked through the forest no one talking just a lot of thinking. Once we reached the edge of the woods near Locksley I stopped and turned to my men. "Little john would you please take Marian to the old blacksmith just outside of Locksley? Little john nodded and I watched as Marian stepped forward ready to ague.

"No you can not do this" I ignored her and turned to Much and Allan.

"You two will come with me to the castle". Marian then stepped in front of me when I was about to walked the other way.

"And how long do you intend on keeping me there?

"Until you are fully recovered". She nodded. I opened my arms and pulled her in for a hug she stepped closer and leaned her head on my chest. "I love you" After a minute I pulled away and kissed her. She smiled and let little john lead her away. I then turned back to Much and Allan who was ready to go.

When we reached the castle I noticed the sheriff and Gisborne horse was in the stable. I tried the usual place we sneak in but it was bolted shut. So I quickly found the door to the kitchens and went through there. We had just got into the main corridor when I heard voices. I moved fast towards the door and peaked through the crack in the door. The sheriff was there standing with his back to me and two other men was with him. But there was no sign of Gisborne. "Now once I announce the news you and your men must search Locksley and the neighbouring villages. Gisborne get a crowd gathered outside".

I quickly motioned for my men to stay out of view. I hide behind a door way near the room where the sheriff was. Once Gisborne had passed with a few guards I ran back down toward the kitchen. When I reached outside I noticed there was a small crowd forming. I stayed in the door way of the kitchen and watched as the main castle doors opened revealing the sheriff and two guards. Gisborne then went to join them on the steps.

"Welcome your probably wondering why you are all gathered here. Well have any of you seen Robin hood lately if so you must turn him in because as you know we have just arrived back from a trip and he was also there and tried to kill the king but not only that also tried to kill many other people. There will be award if you turn him in. And so your not hiding him in your house Guy of Gisborne will be coming with his men to check your houses if you are hiding him there will be horrible consequences and also we will be looking for Marian to". The crowd suddenly started to talk to each other. I found that as a cue to go. So I signalled for us to start moving through the crowd. Once we reached the forest I stopped and turned to face Much and Allan. "That was his great plan"

"Yeah I better go warn Marian and the blacksmith". We quickly ran through the forest.

**A/N Tell me what you think. Please review**


	3. Hiding

**A/N Thank you for the reviews on the last two chapters.**

**Marian's P.O.V - while robin was at the castle**

When I left Robin I had to hold back the tears I couldn't let little john see them. I walked quickly beside Little john as we walked through Locksley. As we left the village I saw I small little cottage with a barn attached to the side. A man was sitting on a stool washing his tools. When he saw us he got up and made his way other. "Hello can I help you? Little john stepped forward and answered him.

"Hello I have reason to believe that Marion will be staying with you until she is well"

"Arh hello please come in"

"Well ive got to head off but Marian, Robin will come and see you soon bye". I smiled and he opened his arms for a hug. After the hug he turned and walked off. I then followed the Blacksmith into his small cottage. The room was quite small there was a fire lit and a table with two chairs pulled up. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?

"No thank you"

"Well I'm Henry"

"Nice to meet you"

"Are you sure your feeling okay you look a little faint". I felt the room started to spin. Henry stepped towards me and led me into another small room. He sat me down on the bed then everything went blank.

**Robin P.O.V**

I quickly made my way through the trees to Locksley. I suddenly came to a stop because I could hear the sound of hooves getting closer alone the road. I watched as they passed. Gisborne was on the leading horse and close behind was about twenty other guards'. I waited until they passed then I quickly ran along the road to the old blacksmiths. I tapped on the door and Henry came straight away to answer it. He looked a little worried. "Oh Robin I'm so glad you came Marion fainted and she was running a fever should I call for the doctor?

"Where is she?

"Just through here". He led me to another small room just from the main room. As soon as I saw Marian I rushed to her side and took her hand. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Robin I didn't think you would come so soon"

"I came to warn you that the sheriff has made a announcement that if anyone is to find either you or me then they will earn a reward. There searching houses to made sure no one is hiding us. You are in great danger Henry"

"Don't worry I won't turn either of you in and she may still stay here. When the guards come with Gisborne I will hide her in the room under my floor. Don't worry my old friend" Just then Much came rushing into the room. "Gisborne and some of his men are coming this way".

I didn't realise Much and Allan had followed me here I though they had gone back to camp. I gently pulled Marian into my arms and followed Henry to where he was planning on hiding us. I watched as he pulled back the old ruined carpet to reveal a door. He pulled it open and there was some stone steps leading into darkness. "That tunnel leads out into the fields just outside of Locksley"

"Thank you". He nodded and closed the door. I heard a locking sound instead of going into the darkness more I sat with Marian on the stone steps and listened. I heard the door to the house been pushed open and everything crashing to the floor as the guards did there search.

"THERE'S NOBODY HERE MOVE TO THE NEXT HOUSE" I heard Gisborne shout to his men. I then heard the trap door being unlocked. Henry looked quite shocked to see us still sat there. I stood up and stepped out and I took Marian back to where she was on the bed.

I sat with her until it started to get dark outside. "You better be going my friend my daughter will be home soon she will take good care of her until she is fully recovered"

"Thank you when she wakes tell her I will be back as soon as I can". He nodded and I ran quickly out of the house into the night. When I got back to camp my men was sitting around a fire looking worried. Much was the first to jump up when he saw me enter.

"We though they had got you, and we had to leave we couldn't let them find us"

"Don't worry they weren't even close to finding us". I lied down near the fire and closed my eyes.

**Guy of Gisborne P.O.V**

I was reagent there was no look finding hood and Marian. The sheriff wasn't in a good mood either after I brought the news back to him. But I did have my suspicions the blacksmith looked as though he was hiding something the way he stuttered out no ones here and when I moved to look in his other rooms he jumped when I came back out. I had my men bring in a young girl who looked like she was travelling back from somewhere. I was now waiting with the sheriff for my men to bring her in. As the grand wooden doors opened it revealed two of my guards and a tall youngish girl standing behind them. Once she was inside the guards closed the door to leave a confused looking girl.

"Why I'm I here I was just travelling home from York?

"Leave the questions to us, Now what is your name?

"Joanne sir"

"Right well we have a small request for you. If you could go home as normal I have reason to believe you're the blacksmiths daughter. If your willing to be our little spy and tell us if anyone in Locksley or your house is hiding Robin hood or Marion and if so I want you to listen in on every conversation they have and come back to me with the details and you will be rewarded". I watched as a tears came to her eyes.

"But why must I do this its betraying my family and my friends?

"Because if you don't you will be punished" She nodded.

"Right started spying tonight and try and bring me information as soon as you can". She nodded and turned to leave. I then decided to escort her back to her house encase she did a runner. As we walked outside of the castle into the court yard where the stables are I noticed she was crying more. I helped her onto a horse then climbed up on to one myself then we headed out the main gates. After a while we reached the Blacksmith and she jumped down from her horse and smiled warmly.

"Thank you". I nodded and watched as she slowly walked inside the cottage. I then turned and rode back to the castle.

I had a good idea that we will not be waiting long till we've caught Robin and Marian. And they will suffer a very painful punishment when we do catch them. I smiled to my self as I reached the castle.

**A/N What do you think?**

**Please review next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Traitor

**Marion's P.O.V**

I woke up to fine a young girl sitting at the side of my bed. She only looked as though she was in her twenties. I then realises Henry had said earlier that his daughter was due to come home. She smiled and then handed me a small bowl. I took it and looked to see what was inside.

"It's bread and cheese miss"

"Thank you". She smiled warmly and picked up a book which was on her knee. I slowly ate the food then placed it on the small table next to the bed. "So you most be Henrys daughter?

"yes miss". Just as I was about to ask her another question Henry walked in. "I think it's time you left Marion to rest you've sat there long enough"

"Okay father". The girl got up and walked out the door.

"Sorry about Joanne"

"It is okay I enjoy the company"

Okay well I will talk to you in the morning good night"

"Good night". He shut the door and I heard him walk off into another room. This reminded me of when I youster live with my father in our old house before Guy burned it down and made us live in the castle. As the night wore on I found myself having nightmares of what could of happened in the holy land. I opened my eyes to find the young girl at my door looking worried.

"Are you okay miss you screamed?

"Oh sorry ive been having horrible nightmares I didn't mean to wake anyone". She nodded and stepped further into the room.

"Do you want to talk about them?

"its oh right I wouldn't want to trouble you with my worries". She nodded and moved back towards the door. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Robin came to a sudden stop just as his men was about to step out of the forest to Locksley. Guy of Gisborne was stood on a bucket talking to a crowd of people. Then they watched as he climbed back onto his horse and rode off this way. When they had passed Robin and his men quickly ran to the village. The people looked shocked to see him and ran back to there houses as though they had been threatened. Robin and his men carried on as usually putting the food and money near there houses then they quickly ran back into the forest. "Why are the people so frightened?

"Because of the sheriffs little threat if they see us and don't hand us in"

"So what do we do now?

"Well you are going to carry on giving out food to the other villages while I go and see Marian". They nodded and robin ran through the trees to where the Blacksmiths house was. He gently knocked on the door and Joanne answered. Before Robin could saying anything Henry came up behind her and opened the door wider. "Come in my friend". Robin stepped into the house and followed Henry to Marian's room. Marion was sitting up in bed looking bored.

"I will leave you two to talk"

"Thank you". Henry rushed out the door and closed it behind him. Before Robin took the seat Joanne had been sitting on he walked up to Marion's side and gave her a quickly kiss then sat down. "How are you feeling today my love?

"A lot better must I stay here much longer?

"Yes until it is safe and the sheriff gets what's coming to him"

They were both unaware that Joanne was standing listening outside the door trying to look busy.

"And what do you intend to do about the sheriff?

"I'm working on a plan, I might pay the sheriff a little visit when Gisborne isn't there, but for the mean time you must rest I will come and see you again soon my love"

"I am ready to come and join you in the forest ive had plenty of rest over the past few days"

"Not just yet but soon bye". Before Robin left he kissed Marian again then went to walk out of the door. "Love you"

"As do I with you". Joanne quickly rushed away from the door and tried to look as though she had been scrubbing the floor. Robin headed for the door he was then cut of by someone standing at the door blocking his way. Robin looked up to find a smiling Guy of Gisborne. "The sheriff will be pleased ive finally caught you, there no escape now". Robin quickly searched the room and caught sight of a sword lying on the table. He jerked forward and grabbed the sword and held it up to Guy of Gisborne ready to fight.

Guy drew his sword and sprang it in robins direction. But Robin jumped out of the way and held up the sword ready to fight. Robin didn't realised they had moved outside until he noticed a load of guards surrounding him. Guy smiled and motioned for the guards to close in around robin. Two guards grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him towards one of the waiting horses. "Tie him up". The guards quickly obeyed then climbed onto there horses. Guy was the last to climb onto his horse but once he was seated he rode off towards Nottingham. Robin tried to run along with the horse but gave up and was dragged the rest of the way.

When they reached the castle Guy jumped down from his horse and untied Robin from the horse. The sheriff was now standing at the top of the castles entrance steps smiling. He made his way down to guy and congratulated him on catching robin. "What do you want done with him?

"Take him to the dungeons but make sure his torched before you tie him up remember his still got to tell us where Marion is". Guy nodded and dragged Robin off towards the dungeons. He gave the jailer the instructions on what he had to do then he left robin with him.

After a hour Robin was on the floor with blood running down his face while the jailer was setting up more torcher tools for confection. Robin still wasn't going to tell him where Marion was even if he was on the brink of dying. Once the sun set the jailer gave up and marched Robin off to a cell. He locked up and went to sit on his stool.

Marian however had heard bits the commotion going on outside and was wondering what had happened. Before she could get up to go find Henry his daughter came in looking quite upset. "I'm sorry miss but they caught him and took him away"

"What how?

"Guy of Gisborne must have been searching nearby villages and word must of got around that he was here for some unknown reason he hadn't a chance of escaping there was to many guards surrounding him". Marian felt tears in her eyes she had to warn Robins men. She hopped out of the bed and slipped on her shoes and made a run for the door. Joanne looked both shocked and confused at Marian's actions. But before she could react Marian was out the door and running towards the forest. Joanne now felt quite guilty for what she had done but if she had declined the sheriffs offer she would of ended up dead. She sat down on the chair and began to cry.

Marian found the familiar camp and walked in. Which surprised Much, Little John and Allan who was expecting it to be Robin returning with news. "We need to go help Robin Guy of Gisborne caught him visiting me at the blacksmiths"

"But how did he know Robin was there?

"Someone must of tipped him off". Everyone then turned to Alan who held up his hands. "It wasn't me ive been with you two the hole time"

"There is no time we must leave now"

"I'm not been funny or anything but wont the castle be harder to get into now Gisborne got more guards"

"We should wait until Gisborne goes on one of his searches then sneak in then there wont be as many guards to deal with". Everyone nodded at little john plan. For that nigh all four of then sat around the fire going into more details about there plan.

**A/N Chapter five up soon. **

**Review please!**


	5. The two visitors

As light began to show through the small open slits on the wall of the cell. robin lied motionless on the floor staring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps getting closer toward him but still just lied there. Guy of Gisborne unlocked the cell door and stepped in with a smug smile on his face. "Would you like to be let go? Robin knew that Gisborne was up to something so he stayed quiet waiting for him to carry on with his speech.

"Because if you tell me where Marian is then you are free to go"

"I would rather die then tell you"

"As you wish, I though you might want to know that the sheriff has a great deal of stuff lined up for you". Gisborne then smiled and walked out locking the door on his way out. Robin just continued staring up at the ceiling.

As Guy of Gisborne made his way back to the sheriff room he caught site of someone approaching the castle he motioned for one of the guards to go see who It was and what business they had here. The two guards quickly obeyed and walked off towards the main doors. When Guy reached the sheriff room he knocked then walked in. The sheriff was sitting at a table eating. "What news do you have?

"Well hoods still in the dungeons so that means you can go ahead with your plans"

"Great I must write a letter to the king to convince him to come back then we will strike". Just then there was a light knock on the door Guy went and pulled it open revealing the one guards he sent away to go see who had entered the castle courtyard. And standing behind was the person he least expected it to be. He bowed and motioned for the guest to come in the room. The sheriff looked up from his food and smiled. "Arh Prince John and what do I owe you the pleasure of being here?

"One of my men have been spying pretending to help my brother and he over heard your plans at the holly land and quickly came and told me of this plans and I though I would come and help. Seen as what you wish is what I also wish would happen to my brother"

"Great we most hold a feast tonight to celebrate your presence"

"I would also like to talk with the people of the nearby villages"

"That can be arranged you two standing there show Prince John to his room and arrange for some food to be taken to him". The two guards stepped forward and nodded Prince John and two of his own men followed the guards away. Guy of Gisborne followed them out of the room but walked to the front of the castle and out of the main doors towards the stables. As the stable boy was cleaning the stables out Guy jumped on to a horse and rode off. The stable boy looked up in complete shock then carried on with his work.

Meanwhile in the forest everybody was trying to creep around in camp trying not to wake Marian. They knew they couldn't let Marian go with them because she was in great danger. They had all agreed to quietly slip out of camp and rescue Robin from the castle then explain everything later to a probably angry Marian. "I don't like this one bit we cant just leave her she'll probably come after us and put us all in danger" Said a worried Much who was collecting all the weapons he needed.

"It is better that she stays here she will be in less danger. We must leave now or it will be to late". Little John whispered to Much who was getting quite angry with much for all his questions.

To the gangs horror Marian's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up wide eyed. "You were planning on leaving me here while you go and get Robin from the castle? She shouted to the know frozen still gang.

"Well we though that if you stayed here it would be less dangerous for you" Much stumbled out looking down at his feet.

"You could of least told me instead of sneaking out" Allan stepped forward and talked this time.

"I'm not been funny on anything but if we had woken you or told you last night what we were planning then you would of made us take you, putting you in danger of been caught by Gisborne"

Marian was then speechless she nodded and the gang set off towards the exit of the camp.

Once they exited the camp they quickly made there way through the trees. Much was leading when suddenly he stopped and looked left towards some bushes. "Do you hear that?

Little john and Alan looked at each other confused then answered.

"Hear what?

"There's the sound of hove coming closer it sounds as though there coming on the main root through the forest". Before they could answer Much set of running toward the bush he was looking at. He stepped through the bush to the path and stood listening. Just then a horse came up the path with a hooded person on its back. Much stood and watched as the horse galloped past and disappeared into the forest towards Locksley. He then turned around and walked passed and confused looking Little John and Allan. They then turned to follow him the way they were heading.

Once they reached Nottingham they pulled there hood up and slowly walked towards the castle. When they reached the gates Much noticed the horse that had passed him on the way here. The hidden person was standing next to the horse talking to a guard. The person pulled the hood down of there cloak and it revealed a woman with long brown hair.

"Who's she do you think she's in on the sheriffs plot? Much whispered Alan and Little john ignored him and moved in closer. The woman slowly followed the guard into the castle and the door shut once again. Much, Allan and Little John ran toward the entrance to the kitchen and slipped through the door. Lucky for them no one was around. They made there way deeper into the castle toward the dungeons. They reached the door leading down into the dungeons and slowly opened it to reveal steps. "I will stay here and keep guard you go and get Robin". Much and Allan walked down the steps deeper into the dungeons while little John stayed at the door keeping guard for them. Before they could reach any cells they were stopped by the jailer. "We were sent here by the sheriff to collect Robin and a few other prisoners the sheriff has plans for them"

"Why would the sheriff sent you two and not come himself?

"Lets just say his really busy at the moment plotting" just then little john came up behind him and hit him over the back of his head with a chair. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. Much quickly bent down and untied his keys for the cells and they went looking for Robin.

Robin was still lied on the floor staring into space when he heard his cell door open. He looked over expecting to see Gisborne again but instead he so a smiling Much with little John and Allan standing behind. He jumped up and smiled. "Where is Marian?

"She is back at camp we though it was best not to bring her seen as the sheriff is after her"

"Before we go back I plan on finding out what the sheriff is plotting"

"As we was making out way into the castle we saw a woman arrive on a horse she followed a guard into the castle"

"Well we better be get going before Gisborne decides to pay me a visit again". They all agreed and quickly ran toward the dungeons door. Instead of making there way back down to the kitchens they slowly walked towards the sheriffs main meeting room.

"We need to get inside that room if we are to know what he his planning". Just then three guards walked passed. They jumped out from there hiding place and tackled the guards down to the floor and dragged them into the darkness where they were hiding. Each of them changed into the guards uniform then made there way towards the great hall where the sheriff was.

The sheriff was sat around a table with Prince John and two of his guards and the woman who had entered the castle. Robin, Much and Allan entered the room in there descries while Little john stayed outside the room keeping Guard in the shadows.

"So tell me who you are and what your doing here? The sheriff said quite angrily to the woman he wasn't in the greatest of moods since he had been disturbed from his planning with Prince John.

"I'm Isabella and ive come to talk to Guy of Gisborne I believe he lives here"

"And what business do you have with Guy?

"Just a chat about what happened in the past"

"Very well guards take Isabella to Locksley manor where Guy is". Two men stepped forward and lead her out of the door.

**A/N Find out if the sheriffs plan will work and why Isabella is there in chapter six.**

**Hope your enjoying the story so far?**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin, Much and Allan stood near the door listening into the sheriff and prince johns plans. "So what is your plan for getting rid of my brother?

"Well we arrange for him to come back to England then bring him to Nottingham castle then kill him while his sleeping"

"Why don't we just go to the port he arrives at when he travels back and highjack him and his men"

"excellent, now how are we going to get him to come back to England?

"Why don't we send him a letter saying we need his assistant here for a short time"

"Very well you can try that". Prince John then got up from his seat and slowly walked toward the door. "I think I will go for a lie down but later we can put our plans to the test". He never waited for the sheriff to answer he just turned and carried on walking out of the room beckoning two of his guards to follow. Robin then gave the signal to much and Allan to go. The sheriff noticed there movement and quickly walked towards them.

"Where do you think you three are going?

"We didn't think we were needed here any longer so we though we would go on patrol of the castle like last night"

"Ok but find out where Gisborne got to"

"I believe his went back to Locksley". He nodded and sat back down at the long table and started searching through a pile of papers. Much gave a sign of relief and followed Allan and Robin out of the main doors.

"That was to close" Much complained while robin motioned for little John to join them.

"We have to stop the sheriff from getting a letter to the king". At that moment one guard turned the corner and saw Robin, Much, Allan and Little John just outside the Sheriffs room. He pulled out his sword and moved quietly towards them. Robin sharply turned around and knocked the guard to the floor with one strike. "Let's go".

They made there exit back through the kitchens and out of Nottingham towards Sherwood.

Marian hugged Robin as soon as they arrived back at camp. Once she pulled away they all sat around the fire talking while Much made the dinner. "So how are we going to get a message to the king before the sheriff and prince John?

"Why don't one of us travel to the holly land and tell him in person"

"I would go". Much stepped forward.

"Yeah but wouldn't it need two people to go there is a lot of risks"

"Once I arrive there I could go ask will and Djaq to accompany me"

"Are you sure a bout this?

"Yes"

"Ok we will come with you as far as the port". Much nodded then sat back down. Five minutes pass then Much started handing out the food. They all ate in silence. Marion placed her food to the side and got up and moved towards a bed. Robin noticed and was at her side in a instant. "You feeling okay?

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you sure your plans going to work?

"Yeah don't worry". Marian smiled then lied down on the bed. Robin then went and lied next to her with his arms on her side.

Meanwhile Guy of Gisborne was pacing up and down the room waiting for a answer off Isabella in to why she was there.

"I ran away I couldn't take it any longer the way he treated me if you were me you would of done the same"

"You know what's going to happen now his going to come looking for you and guess where the first place his going to look?

Isabella never answered she just stared into the fire. Guy marched over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her up to stand. "You are going to go back in the morning".

"I can make my own decision and I want to stay I can help you"

"How" She looked down. The maid suddenly came rushing in looking tied.

"Sir someone came by to see you this morning I told them you had business to attend to and so they will be coming back to see you tomorrow at noon". The maid was only a young girl from the village.

"Take Isabella and show her to one of the rooms". She nodded and Isabella followed her out of the room. Once she had left Guy got hold of a chair and threw it at the wall. The chair broke as it hit the floor.

He then went to sit by the fire to think.

**A/N sorry this chapter took a while ive been quite busy with course work. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin woke up the next day to find Marian nowhere in sight. He rose from the bed and saw Little John and Allan sitting around the fire and Much handing them the food. Robin slowly made his way other to the group around the fire and sat beside Alan. "Where's Marian?

Much gave Allan and little John a quick glance then started to talk.

"She went for a walk, before she went she told us to tell you not to follow. She just needs time alone". Robin jumped up and grabbed his bow.

"Yeah enough for her to go and do something stupid". Robin then ran for the camps exit Much, Allan and Little john followed close behind.

Marian however was sat on a grass bank looking down at Locksley. She was waiting for Guy of Gisborne to appear so she could strike. She rushed down to the village and hurried into a barn. She unrolled the material she had in her arm and quickly got dressed. Once she was dressed as the night watchmen she made her way to Locksley Manor where Guy and Isabella were having breakfast. She waited until guy was alone then sneaked in and snuck up behind him pulling out a knife in the process. Before she could get any closer he sharply turned around. He grabbed her arm forcing her to drop the knife.

"Well well well look who's come to finish me off, I'm surprised you have the guts you do know what the sheriff is going to do if your caught" Marian tried to pull her arm free a few times but Guys grip just got tighter. "did hood put you up to this?" He then dragged her towards the door and pulled her outside towards a horse. He shoved her into a guards arms then turned to walk away. "Make sure she doesn't get away". Marian quickly searched around trying to find something to distract the guard. Then she caught site of Robin walking through the village talking to people. But to her horror he turned the other way and walked off toward the forest. Just then Guy came back out of the house with Isabella by his side looking worried. He grabbed Marion's arm again and tied her to the saddle then mounted the horse Isabella did the same behind him on another horse.

Once they reached the castle Guy dismounted his horse and untied Marian from the saddle then lead her in towards the castle. The sheriff was sat in his main room enjoying his breakfast when there was a knock. When Guy entered he couldn't help but smile at the site he saw.

"I caught Marion trying to attack me. What do you want done with her my lord?

"Let me see. Two crimes have been committed by you now tutt tutt what would your father say" Marian stood beside Guy looking at the floor.

"put her in the dungeons and she can be hung in the morning. Oh and get the jailer to torcher her". Guy turned to leave but then remembered Isabella who was standing quietly at the door behind him. "My lord this is my sister she has come to help with plans"

"Very well take a seat". She nodded and sat opposite the sheriff. Guy then turned and left with Marion trailing behind.

Robin and his men searched every inch of the forest and the nearby villages but no sign of Marian. "We will continue searching once we return we better set off toward the port before dark". Once they arrived back at camp Much collected all his weapons and other things he needed and then they set off walking.

It was a long walk to the nearest port but once they arrived it was nearly sunset. There was a ship in the dock waiting to leave. "What should I say to the king?

"Just tell him the sheriff and Prince John are plotting against him and are planning to send for him to come back to England then they plan to kill him". Much nodded and headed towards the ship. When the ship had set off Robin, Alan and Little john set off for a long walk home. On the way they stopped at the same little inn that they had a couple of weeks ago. They slept in the stable once again. When the sun began to rise they set off again along the main road. It was late afternoon when they reached the camp. "I'm going to head down to Locksley to see if anyone has seen Marion of heard anything".

Without another word robin was running through the forest towards Locksley. Once he reached the village he saw a oldish man sitting on a stool outside his house carving wood. As he was approaching the men he looked up and the man shot off his stool and into his house. When he looked around the village again everybody had abandoned what they were doing and went into their houses.

As he was making his way back into the woods two guard where passing deep in conversation. He started following them towards Nottingham. When he reached the castle he sneaked in through the kitchen and took a guard out in the process and stole his uniform. He then made his way towards the sheriffs quarters.

But before he reached the door Guy of Gisborne caught site of him. "Go and guard the prisoner and make sure they don't escape". Robin turned and walked toward the dungeons quickly hoping Marion wasn't caught down there. When he arrived down in the dungeons he passed the jailer who was looking quite happy with himself. He looked around all the cells and caught site of one person who he was hoping not to see. He made his way over to the door of the cell and leaned in close so only Marian could hear him.

"Why are you hear? Marion looked up with a discussed look on her face and turned away. "you do know your going to be hung tomorrow, why did you get yourself caught like this?

She then made her way over close to the other side of the cell door. "I'm sorry I just though I could end all this once and for all"

"As much as I want that to happen too you cant just go and risk your safety like that Gisborne was going to get what was coming to him soon anyways".

"Why are you here?

"I came looking for you". Just then Robin felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to find guy of Gisborne there with a smug smile on his face. "The sheriff wants as many guards as possible in the great hall straight away". Robin nodded once then slowly walked off. Guy however unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

"I have a request"

"And what would that be".

"If you agree to spend the rest of your life with me then your free to go or I could let you hang tomorrow"

"I would rather die then spend my life with you"

"That can be arranged. I will give you to tomorrow to decide"

"My answer will be the same". With that he left and locked the door behind him. Marian dropped to the floor and started crying into her hands. After Guy had left Robin sneaked back again. When Robin entered the jailer got up of his chair and eyed him suspiciously. "May I have the keys for that cell ive had orders to take her to guy of Gisborne"

"But I'm under striked orders to touchier her tonight".

"There's been a change of plan".

"I don't think so, guards there's a intruder in here". Before the jailer could shout anymore Robin knocked him straight to the floor. He got his keys from his belt and made his way over to Marian's cell. She ran into his arms and they stayed like that for a minute until they heard guards running along the corridor towards them. They ran along the main corridor and out through the kitchens. Once they reached the forest Alan and John was there to greet them.

The jailer came conscious again and quickly jumped up to find the cell door open and his keys thrown on the floor beside him. He grabbed his keys and ran to the sheriffs room. "What is it now?

"The girl as escaped"

"What I was looking forward to a good hanging tomorrow. Plus prince John was expecting a hanging"

"I think it was Robin hood"

"Right guards go to Locksley and grab as many men as you can and fetch them back here". The two guards who were standing just out side the door nodded and left. The jailer looked at the sheriff with a confused expression on his face. "Back to work". With that he hurried off back to the dungeons.

When the guards had returned with a dozen men the sheriff made a speech. "You men will be trained to fight and when we need you you will be expected to fight along side the rest of my men if you refuse then you will be hung, as simple as that. Now any questions? The men just looked at each other. Then the sheriff motioned for the guards to take them away. Isabella then came down the steps to the castle and made her way over to the sheriff. "Do you agree to my request?

"Yes he deserves everything that's coming to him for what he put me through".

"Very well". The sheriff then made his way back into the castle. And Isabella jumped on a horse and rode back to Locksley.

That night she creped out of her room and into Guys she held a knife in her left hand ready for action. When she reached the door she noticed there was light coming from the room so she rushed back to her own room.

Robin, Marian, Allan and John however stayed up most of the night talking about what was to come. Just then there trap when off and they all jumped up and headed toward the noise. Robin slowly made his way over to the trap and found a hooded person there. He un did the trap and the person made to try and walk away. But before they could Robin grabbed there arm. They jerked there arm away went and pulled out a sword. Marian quickly threw Robin his sword. He caught it and yanked it in front of him to stop the other sword from hitting him. The person made a wrong foot and fell over backwards. Robin moved quickly over to them and offend them a hand up. They took it and as they were getting up the hood slid down to reveal a woman. She then turned and ran the other way. Robin just stared towards the spot where she had disappeared and turned back towards his men. "Who was that? Allan stepped towards a confused Robin. "I don't know". With nothing else said they headed back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed and today Much was due back with news from the holy land. Robin was walking hand in hand with Marian when he heard screams from the village. Robin suddenly starting running faster through the trees. Once he made it to the village he stopped behind a bush and watched as Guy of Gisborne stood holding a young boy by his shirt with a sword to his throat. A woman was on her knees in front of him crying.

"I ask again who stole the food from my kitchen. If you come forward now I will spare this boy life". Everybody just looked at each other with worried expressions on there faces. A woman was holding another boy back trying to protect him. He shrugged her off and stepped forward. "I took the food my family needs it my sister is dying". Guy loosened his grip on the little boy and he fell to the floor and crawled off to his waiting mother.

Guy grabbed the other boy by the arm and shouted. "This will happen to anybody who thinks they have a right to steal food let this be a lesson". Guy dragged the boy over to piece of wood and lied his arm on it then moved his sword up in the air. Robin grabbed his arrows and placed it on his bow. The arrow shot through the air and shot the sword right out of Guys hand. Robin steeped out of the trees and ran towards guy with his sword out. Guy swept his sword up and got ready for Robins attack. They clashed swords for a few minutes then robin was joined by John and Allan. Guy soon gave up and jumped on a horse and rode away. Robin made sure the boy was unharmed and gave him some food and money then he started walking for the forest again. Just then Robin saw a woman come out of Locksley manor she was smartly dressed. He shook his head then walked away.

It was now late afternoon and Robin lighted a fire in the camp when he heard the camp door lift up. He quickly sprang around to see Alan, John and a smiling much behind then. "Look who we found slowly walking along the forest road".

"Much how did it go? He stepped in front of Allan smiling even more and placed his bags on the floor.

"Well as I was making my way to the king I found two of our old friends.

"Just then Will and Djaq stepped into the clearing.

"We though it was time to return". Robin stepped towards them and hugged them each.

"Did Much fill you in with everything that's been happening here?

"Yes and it sounded like you need our help". Robin then motioned for everyone to sit around the warm fire. He looked around and noticed there was no sign of Marian.

"John do you know where Marian went?

"She went to have some lone time. She's sitting by your favourite spot in the woods". Robin nodded and decided to give Marion the lone time she requested.

"So how did the king take the news?

"He is very angry with his brother and plans to send some men from his guard to Nottingham to talk to the Sheriff."

"Well Where going to head out and take some food to the villages." Everybody stood including Will, Djaq and Much.

"You deserve a rest my friends after your long journey".

"We would prefer to go and help" Djaq stepped forward and said.

"Okay well you can set off I'm just going to find Marian then we will join you". They all nodded and Robin ran out of the camp and into the forest.

Meanwhile Marian was sat in the tress near her old house. She was going through all the old memories that went with the burned old wreck. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Robin kneeling beside her. He took her in his arms and gently rubbed her arm. "With everything that's going on lately I haven't had time to stop and thing about all my memories and my old life with my father"

"It takes time my love". Marian turned to Robin and smiled. Robin then saw that she had tear trails down her cheeks. He lifted his hand and wiped away the fresh tears that were falling from her eyes. "Do you want to go back to camp and have a lie down"

"No I will be fine I want to help". Robin nodded and took her hand before they stood he bent in closer and captioned her lips in a kiss. After a few minutes they stood and slowly made there way through the forest.

A day later and the sheriff was pacing up and down waiting for his guests. Guy stepped into the room looking confused. "My lord what is up?

"Who went and told the king my plan for him to send his guards out?

"Hood"

The sheriff slammed his hand down on the table. "we seriously need to get red of him and his men"

"How do you plan on doing that?

"By turning his precious village against him".

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter".

The door opened and four guard entered along with two of the sheriffs guards.


	9. Chapter 9

The four guards sat along from the sheriff who had a smug smile on his face. "We have reason to believe that you plan on killing the king so that Prince John can take over as being King"

"There's been a miss understanding we are the once who's been trying to stop these assigns against the king it is Robin hoods men you want".

"But it was a man sent by Robin hood who came to tell the king"

"Yes he sent him so he could get the King to go back to England so they could strike. How may I ask are you going to deal with them?

"Well since you have been trying to stop them we leave it in your hands but if you need assistants then you may call on reinforcements. But for now we will leave it in your hands". The guards walked out the door and headed for the courtyard. As they were travelling along the road in Sherwood Robin and his men stepped out of the bushes. They guards stopped and the one that was leading stepped down from his horse.

"We have reason to believe that the sheriff isn't the danger it is you and your men". Allan stepped from behind Robin with his hands raised. "Hold on a minute we are the once that sent for the king to be told were on the kings side". Robin also raised his hand to shush Allan. "What the sheriff has told you is a lie we do not plan on going against the king. I thought in the Holy land to protect the king I do not plan any attack. Me and my men are here to stop all the bad things that are happening here in Nottingham and trying to stop the sheriff and his evil plans".

"Very well we will be going now. We will inform the king of the sheriff. Good bye". The guard got back on his horse and signalled for them to continue riding. Robin then turned around and headed back into the woods the rest of the group followed. "I'm not being funny but shouldn't we of gave them more information?

"No the king knows enough for now".

"Is there something you two haven't told us". Much shouted out from Beside Djaq who was sharpening her sword. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up to see what was going on. "Is that a ring on your finger? Robin made his way across from the fire and smiled at a blushing Djaq. "Congratulations". He hugged her then stepped aside for the others to congratulate them.

It was now mid afternoon and Robin and Marian was heading to Locksley to give the village there food when they heard some screaming. Robin dropped the bags of food and ran towards the noise. When he reached a bush he watched as the sheriff got down from his horse and started pacing up and down talking to the village. "Gisborne which people have not paid there taxes this week?

"Most of the families here"

"And do you know what happens to people who don't pay them on time. They get punished. Guards searched the houses and take anything of value". The Sheriff stood back and the guards jumped down off there horses and started moving for peoples houses. A woman ran up to Guy of Gisborne who was standing behind the sheriff and tried to attack him. He grabbed her arm and called fro one of the guards to take her away. "Oh where's Robin hood when you need him the most".

Robin was about to make a move out from behind the bush when he felt a hand on his arm. "You mustn't go down their, there are to many guards for two of us. Wait until they have gone then we can go and help them"

"But I cant stand back and watch them do this to them poor people"

"And what do you suggest we do go and fight off Gisborne's men we have more chance of been caught then stopping them"

Robin nodded and stayed behind the bush watching.

A guard dragged a woman out of her house followed by two children. The sheriff walked over to them and grabbed the woman's hair. "And what have we been up to?

"It looks like she's been stealing theirs three bags of money in her house and a four sacks of food"

"And where did you get that from?

"I worked for it. I need it for my family"

"put them back in the house and burn it down. Oh and anyone try and save them will be hung. You two guards stand watch". The woman started kicking and screaming as she was getting dragged back to the house. The sheriff climbed back onto his horse and watched as one of the guards set a torch on fire then threw it onto the house. He smiled then rode off followed by Guy of Gisborne and the rest of the guards. Robin ran out of the bushes towards the house. Marion ran for water while the guards move in trying to stop Robin getting to the house. He took care of them and shouted at the villagers to get water.

Robin then burst through the door of the house and ran to the unconscious woman lying on the floor. He gently picked her up and ran for the door he was stopped the roof and fell in and was blocking there exit. He heard Marian shouting for him outside but couldn't respond because he was trying to figure away out. Just then he felt him self growing weaker. Just then he fell to the floor with a bump and slowly slipped unconscious.

The villagers managed to just get the fire out in time. A couple of men ran in the house and dragged the unconscious bodies out. Marian ran to Robins Side and collapsed beside him. The others ran to his side and Djaq gently checked him. After some hard work Robin started to come around followed by the others. Marian hugged him and then helped him stand. The others stepped forward and gave everybody there food any Money.

They slowly made there way back to camp after the eventful day.

"So how do you plan on stopping the sheriff? Allan said as everybody was eating around the camp fire.

"Well for now we can just watch and wait until he strikes again. The king will be returning soon".

"Yeah but I would of though since he knew it was one of us that informed the king of his plans that he will be plotting a new plan"

"We will find out tomorrow. I plan on giving the sheriff a little visit".

"Why cant we just have a day of rest for once?

"Because that's not what we do Much we have to get to the bottom of this first". Robin then got up from around the fire and made his way to his bed.

It was dawn the next day and Robin was sneaking along the corridors in the castle making his way to the sheriffs room. He found the right room and motioned for two of his men to stand guard. He entered and made his way over to the sleeping sheriff. He shook him once and the sheriffs eyes opened with alarm. "What do you want?

"I just came to ask why did you inform the kings guards that I plan on attacking the king?

"Because the sooner the better I can get rid of you"

"Haven't you tried that many of times and failed. You might have to face it there's no getting rid of me"

"Oh I wouldn't give up hope so soon"

"And why is that?

"Lets just say someone's coming today to take care of that".

"Who?

"Now that would be telling. Guards intruder". Robin jumped up and ran for the door. They made there way out of the castle by the garbage shoot.

As they were running through the forest Much shouted to Robin.

"What did he say?

"That today I'm going to be taking care of".

No more was said as they entered camp.

The sheriff made his way to the great hall where thirty men was waiting for him. When he entered he had a cheerful smile on his face.

"Lets see hood get out of this one. Right Guy of Gisborne will lead you men out into the forest where you will start your search for Robin hood".

Guy nodded toward the sheriff and motioned for all the men to follow him. Once they reached the edge of the forest they let the hunting dogs free and started there search.

Robin and his men however was making there way out of camp when they heard the hounds howling. Much turned to robin and said "Not again. Does this mean we'll have to run again"

"Well were hardly going to stand here and let them find us".

"Right three groups silent running". Everybody broke apart and started running in opposite directions. Any of the men they came across the tried to fight. Gisborne was down to ten men. He wasn't in the happiest of moods he really though this plan of the sheriffs was going to work this time. It was starting to get dark and the other guards decided to give up seen as the others weren't coming back. Once the news reached the Sheriff he wasn't happy. Robin and the gang however made it back to the camp in one piece. "Who where all those men?

"Must have been sent for by the sheriff. They didn't last very long".

They then sat and had a meal while the sheriff was sat in the castle trying to think of more plans.


End file.
